


Meetings

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Cross-Generational Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Generation Gap, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: It starts when Alice takes the blame
Relationships: Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human) & Everyone, Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 12





	1. Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Kara comes home after being reset.  
> (Canonically, this happens a few times.)

Kara turns around in surprise. It's the first time she's seen the little girl since she was reset. 

"It wasn't Kara!" Alice's small, high voice is shaking. "I broke the plate!" 

"Alice-" Alice shouldn't be lying on Kara's behalf. 

"Yeah?" Todd steps forward. Alice steps back. 

"Yeah." Her voice is small. 

Todd grabs Alice's arm and she shrieks. "No! No! Don't hurt me!" 

"I'm doing this for your own good." Todd says. 

"Todd-" Kara interjects. "You shouldn't hurt Alice. It w-" 

"Excuse me?" Todd asks slowly. But he's turning away from Alice, focusing on Kara. It's working. "I said don't hurt her." 

"Are you telling me how to raise my daughter?" Todd steps further away from Alice. Alice stands there, eyes wide. 

"I'm making a suggestion" Kara says, knowing that this will enrage him. 

She's right. 


	2. Connor

The AX400 and the YK500 are huddled together in the church. The YK500 is shivering. Maybe she can feel the cold. Maybe it is an emotional response. Either way, Connor can't avoid them forever. He considers it...He does not want to face them. He took everything from them and he tried to take more. 

"Excuse me...is this yours?" He holds out the little toy. It's a fox. "I'm sorry I put your lives in danger." 

The girl silently holds out her hand but the AX400 pulls the YK500 back, closer to her, and stares up at Connor. Connor stoops down still extending the fox to the girl. "I was just a machine," He says, meeting the girl's eyes "taking orders..." She still makes no move for the fox. "It wasn't really me..." 

The woman is trembling slightly. She looks like she might cry. The little girl grabs the fox and hugs it close.

Connor stands up awkwardly. "What are you going to do now?" He doesn't really expect an answer, but maybe he can help. 

"Getting Alice away from here is all that matters now..." says the woman, "We have to catch the last bus...We might still have a chance to cross the border..." 

"I hope you make it out safely. You deserve some happiness, after all you've been through..." 


End file.
